


You will pay

by hanadoesstuffwrong



Category: Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs (2019)
Genre: 3am rambling, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know, kind of angst, sorry about this, violent imagery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanadoesstuffwrong/pseuds/hanadoesstuffwrong
Summary: For everything he's done, Merlin is going to pay.:I don't really know, i wrote this at three in the morning and my sister liked it soooooooo..............May become a multi-chapter thing if i get really bored or need to procrastinate :)
Relationships: Arthur & Merlin - Relationship, Arthur/Gwen, Hans/Briar, Jack/Viviane, Merlin/Snow White (Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs), Pino & Noki & Kio
Kudos: 24





	You will pay

For a second, Snow's finger hesitated, lingering in a torturous dance a hair's width from the trigger. Although, maybe that was merely Merlin's pathetic, weak little soul clinging with fractured talons to hope. If doubt had ever fought it's way from behind her eyes, it was gone before he could refuse to blink. 

Hope. He scoffed silently without humour. Where had hope gotten him, gotten any of them? Merlin hadn't lost the battle when Snow had knocked his own gun from his sweaty, bloodied grasp. The triplets weren't done for when Hans cornered them, three shots marking each treacherous end. Failure was imminent from the beginning, the moment they put their trust in the immaterial, in the unimaginable. In hope.

And yet... Merlin gazed up into Snow's face. Amid a frame of unruly Auburn hair, long come loose from the bun atop her head, lay a set expression; soft, loving eyes turned to steel. And beneath that steel: Fire. The flames of revenge. 

Gone was the woman Merlin knew and loved, and in her place stood a warrior crowned by the wind and fuelled by rage. An avenger with magma in her veins but frigid coals for a beating heart. A Queen burning with the righteous passion of war.

She had never looked so beautiful.

"Please.." Merlin breathed at the sensation of a gun barrel digging unforgivingly into his armoured chest. "Don't do this."

Maybe, deep in her chest, Snow felt something, some sting, some ache, Merlin couldn't tell. Unlike her treacherous deeds, her face betrayed nothing. When she spoke, her voice lacked any of the warmth and sweetness that had once been so precious to him,

"You and I both know that I have no choice." She tightened her grip on her weapon. "You are going to pay for everything."

"If you'll only give me a chance, I-"

"Like the chance you and your minions gave Briar?! Or Tina, or Hans, or Nickela or Arthur?!"

Merlin's retort stuck in his throat and fury doused his heart.

"You didn't see the look on his face as he gunned down Jack where he stood. The smile as he watched his work take effect." Sweat broke out on the nape of Merlin's neck while Snow's eyes only hardened.

"He was your friend!"

"He was a madman, drunk on power and deranged in the glee of the hunt!" A thoughtless attempt to sit up was dashed by a booted foot on Merlin's chest, pushing him down until his back hit the cold concrete beneath.

"You will pay, you will all pay." Snow bit out in a cruel whisper, "And they will be avenged." 

Merlin took one more look at where his own gun lay, far out of reach. He'd heard the shots. Nobody was left on his side. This was the end.

"Do it then, and let your loveliness be the final thing I see as I fade away. Do it!"

Snow looked him in the eye and Merlin could only watch, helpless, as her lips twisted into a wry, callous grin.

"Prepare to pay with everything you are, Captain Merlin."

She pulled the trigger with the ease of switching off a light, smiling all the time.

Silence hugged the edges of the gunshot, teasing at it with deathly fingers...

"Woohooooooooooo! Suckit losers!" A very loud, feminine, German voice hollered behind the glass screen, accompanied by the sound of slapping as Briar audibly high-fived the other four members of Snow's team. "Dinner's on you guys!!!"

Merlin cracked an eye open, still lying prone on the floor. The blue LED light in his armoured vest was blinking, struggling with being replaced by the brighter red one. He groaned dramatically. The only reaction was a fond chuckle from above. Then somebody was leaning down and leaving a brisk peck on his forehead. Merlin grinned against his will but otherwise chose to remain motionless, shutting his eyes again.

"You alright down there?"

Stubbornly enjoying himself, he elected not to reply.

"Merlin?"

"Shh. I'm dead." He finally muttered, eliciting a sigh from his girlfriend who he could feel towering over him.

"Merlin, we have to leave the arena now."

"Well that's something you should have considered before killing me isn't it?"

"There's another group coming in-"

"Can't hear you, I'm going into the light. Have fun thou- ooah!" Merlin exclaimed in a most un-corpse-like fashion at being hoisted from the floor and into the air by a pair of strong, familiar arms, one around his back and the other under his knees.

This time he opened his eyes fully, looking Snow in the face with a pout. He crossed his arms.

"This is no way to transport a corpse. Prepare to be seriously haunted later."

"I look forward to it, you overdramatic stringbean." Snow shot back giggling, sidestepping a dozen dumbfounded tweens and a laser-tag supervisor who gave them simply a half-lidded glance and a nod as he held the door open for them. From the look in his eyes, Merlin could tell that this man had seen enough by now that he would be just as disinterested if they had exited by backwards spider walking.

"How's your hand by the way?" As if summoned by a mere mention, the small cut on Merlin's hand started stinging again. Sure showed him for thinking he knew better than the sign that specifically forbade backflipping in the laser-tag arena. Though, he wouldn't admit it wasn't worth it for the look on Hans' face as he'd taken him out upside down from above.

In hindsight, however, it may have been a bad idea to pull that particular stunt on the one member of their party with the presence of mind to bring a first-aid-kit.

"I'm bleeding out. I don't have much time left!" He threw back his head so his fringe flopped out of his face. "I think a farewell kiss may be in order."

"I will drop you."

"No you won't."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry!!! I really hope the fact that it was all a game of laser tag was clear! Nobody died, everything is fluffly!!! Merlin is just an overdramatic stringbean, as Snow said!  
> My sister's told me to write more angsty, hurty stuff (I'm starting to think there's something wrong with her) so I may be inclined to write actual fight fight bad bad stuff in future.  
> As always I'd appreciate any criticism in the comments (please be nice, i do only want to improve!)  
> With that said, I hope you enjoyed this (at least a little) and that you have a great day! :)


End file.
